Another Chance At Life
by xXxSoulShadowxXx
Summary: Maka kicks out Soul? Will he ever have another home? What about a partner? What about Maka? Find out here! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Break Up

Maka's POV:

"Soul!I'm sick of you leaving your clothes every where!You don't study!I don't even know why we are partners!"I said.'He is so ignorant and 's it I'm gonna partner with someone who actally tries...'

"Whatever,like I care I didn't want to be your partner anyway in the first place",Soul 's way he said it he was so relaxed he didn't care whats so ever.

Soul's POV:

'Urgh why should I care even if she was my girl-friend it's over'I thought.

"Soul,pack up and get out of my house!"Maka said without any hesitation.

So I walk in my room and I pack up all my clothes,games, I pick up a photo album I flip through all of the pages it was filled with pictures of Black*star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,and Patty but mostly me and Maka.

'I don't care anymore not now...not ever!' I throw the album across the room onto the bed which was no longer mine.

So I head out.

End of Chapter 1

Did you like it!Review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Unkown Twin

Soul's POV:

'So Maka kicked me out how since I'm on my own I need a new partner-'

"Huh?"I said questionly.

"Uh",a girl who looked like Maka appeared she had green calm eyes like Maka's except she had brown hair,"are you lost?"

"No,my girl-friend kicked me out of her apartment so I guess I'm homeless for now",I said to the girl.

" ...If you like you could stay at my house for a little 's an extra are you hungry I could fix you dinner-"

"GrOwL"my stomatch growled.

'Come to think of it I haven't had anything since I left.I guess I forgot about it Stein will be ticked at well I guess this is the only place I 'll have to do!'

"Uh...yeah.I guess I'm hungry.I guess I can go to your house but there better not be any catch,"I said uncertainly.

" 'k!C'mon it's this way!"she said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Story Unfolds

Soul's POV:

"Hey,I didn't get your name," I said.

"Oh,my name is Shadow,Shadow Albarn,and you are?" Shadow said.

"I'm Soul Evans that was my old gir- partner's last name."

"Hmm? What's your partner's first name?"

"Maka,"I said.

"Oh,"Shadow responded as her smiled turned upside down her green eyes threatening tears, "she's my parents divorced my father,Spirit took her away, and mother took me passed away not to long I came back here."

'Maka's sister man I hope she isn't like her that much.'

"Oh. I didn't mean to trigger any bad memories,sor-"

"No!No..it's ok!"Shadow said wiping the crystal-clear tears off of her face as her smile reappeared,"anyway follow me."

We went up a flight of stairs,into the hallway,and then into a large was the size of Kid's bedroom except it wasn't perfectly was a king sized bed,with a bamboo style look that you would see in japan,a computer,and a large bathroom.

"Wow,your mother must be rich."

"Nah,this place was my grand-father's."Shadow said,"well dinner will be ready soon so you can unpack!"

She smiled cheerfully and left the room.

'Yum dinner...I hope she cooks good'

End of Chapter 3

Review! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Friend To Count On

Shadow's POV:

'Hmm...bringing a homeless guy into my home might not be a bad thing oh dinner is ready!'

"Soul!"I shout,"Dinner is ready!"

I hear a THUMP over and over again.

I walk over to the steps and I see Soul on the floor his face flat on the ground.I giggled.

"Are-are you ok?"I asked still recovering from my giggling.

I hear him muttering something like,'this is totally not cool...cool guys don't fall down stairs not in front of girls.'

"Hmm?What did you say?"I asked.

"I-I said I'm ok,"he said.

"Are you sure?You don't look like it."

"Y-yeah just a small trip nothing more than that."

I look up at the stairs then at Soul doubtfully.

"Here take my hand."

He grabbed it up and I pulled him up.

-Soul's POV-

'Dinner was better than Kid's it's burnt by the time it's 's ten o'clock in the night and I can't go to might be with some guy and who knows what he could do to of which she might have a new partner I wonder who it will it's the last day of summer.A new school year in the DWMA starts tomorrow.I guess I will have to see who will be my new partn-'

I fell asleep.

The next day came fast.

My alarm rang it's normal annoying ring.

I put on my black jacket,my redish-orange T-shirt,black pants,socks,and my boots.

And ran to the kitchen,Shadow was (in a black skirt with a black and yellow tank top with black boots)cooking until I walked in she smiled holding out a plate with pancakes,bacon, and eggs.I gently picked it up from her she picked up another plate,with the same food that I have on my plate,and she sat down across from me.

"Did you sleep ok?Do I need to give you another room?"Shadow asked after eating her stripe of bacon.

"Yeah,I slept good,uh...did you?"

"Yeah,"She smiled,"but I was worried that you couldn't go to sleep."

'Worried huh?About me that isn't cool is it?'

"Anyway,school starts around oh crap now!"Shadow said running to her bag.

I gulped down the last peice of pancakes,and joined Shadow on the walk to the DWMA.

-Maka's POV-

'Huh?Is that Soul?Yeah!It's him alright'

"Hi Soul!",I shouted.

'He's with a girl!She looks familiar...but from where?'

"Hmph,"Soul puffed out.

"Well Crona agreed to be my partner so who is your partner?"I asked.

"I don't know I have to go to Stein,"he replied.

" who is this?"I asked once again.

"This is Shadow my new...roomate I guess."

"Hi!"the girl said her pretty black hair whooshing around.'I know that name...'

"Hello!"I said,"I'm Maka nice to meet you."

"M-Maka?"Shadow said uncertain.

"Maka,this is your sister Shadow."

-Shadow's POV-

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD A SISTER WHAT KIND OF A DAD ARE YOU!"Maka shouted.

"I'm sorry Maka,I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME TO GO LOOK FOR HER THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T!"Spirit cried out.

"At least Mom told Shadow that she had a 're pathetic."Maka said.

"I'm sorry..."Spirit said.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell her you should be a better father than that,"I said with a frown on my face.

"You know Spirit you shouldn't be keeping away secrets,at least try to be a good father once in a while,"Soul said.

"C'mon let's get to class Stein and our friends will be waiting for us,"Maka said grabbing onto my hand.

_I walk into the classroom with Soul and agrees with Soul and Maka's decesion._

_He asks if I had a partner I told him I don't so he said if Soul and I want we can be partners Soul replied sure and I nodded Maka was partners with Crona and Raggerot they changed into a better and improved Demon and Soul introduce me to their friends and explain their break up and I explain my story on how I found Soul and Soul's side of the story._

End of Chapter 4

Review Please! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Ok you may have noticed that I have accidently put "black" hair for Shadow well I made a mistake it's brown so yeah on with the story! x3

Chapter 5:A Sweet Invitation

_A few months past Shadow became one of their close friends in no started to develope special feelings for a special someone,same with relationships crumble or rise?_

Maka's POV:

'I've been so lonely since I kicked out I'm over him now!But-!There is one other sweet guy I thinking about...'

"Watcha thinking about Maka?"Tsubaki asked.

They were in the middle of class.

"Maka's been staring at Kid this whole entire period,"Liz whispered in Tsubaki's ear.

"Maka has a crush on him I think,"Shadow said quietly.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"she said in a loud whisper.

"Patty,what are you doing?"Liz asked.

"I'M MAKING A PRETTY PINK PONY!"Patty said in a loud whisper like Maka's.

Patty was making a oragami pony with pink pony with glitter all over it.

"That's Patty alright,"Shadow said giggling.

'Why do they care if I like Kid?'

"Class is over now everyone go home and study for the test,"Professer Stein said.

"TEST I GOSH I HAVE TO STUDY!"I said I ran home with the books in my grasp.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Uh... 's at the door,"Crona said.

"I'll get it,"I said hopping up and speed-walking.

"Hello Maka."

"K-Kid w-what are you doing here this late?"I asked supprised.

"Well uh Liz and Shadow told me that you needed help err... studying because they're busy so uh yeah,"he said.

"Oh...ok well come on in!"I smiled.

_Hours went by and the best thing happened to me..._

"Maka can I ask you something?"Kid asked me.

"Sure what is it!"I ask excitedly.

"Well I'm having a party at my house,and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"Kid asked shyly.

"I'd love too!"I responded happily.

"Great!"Kid said happily,"I'll pick you up around 8?Is that ok?"

"Yes!"I responded cheerfully.

_He came in with a weak smile and left with a big cheerfull one I can't wait till tomorrow..._

End Chapter 5!

Review Please! :3


	6. Chapter 6

I you guys are enjoying the story so far!Maka,Tsubaki,and Shadow have their own romances you'll see what suprises come in this chapter! ;3

Chapter 6:Party At Death Manor

Tsubaki's POV:

"ARE YOU GOING TO THE PARTY TSUBAKI?"Blackstar said in a loud voice as usual.

"Yes Blackstar."

"OK uh...do uo whatna goto da uhm pparrtyi?"Blackstar mummbled something I couldn't understand.

"What did you say Blackstar?"I asked.

I SAID do you wanta go to the party with me?"Blackstar asked me shyly.

"Sure...wait as your friend or-"I was cut off.

"NO YOUR DATE!Oh dammit did I just say that out loud?"He asked.

I laughed so hard I almost chocked.

"Ok well the party is at eight tonight so we'll leave around like a good plan?"I asked.

"YEAH!TSUBAKI WE ARE GONNA BE THE BEST PARTIERS PLUS WE mostly me ARE GONNA SURPASS GOD!"Blackstar said.

'Here we go again 0.o'

Soul's POV:

'I don't have a date...Patty is too perky and high and hyper and Liz is a scaredy cat Blair well she is too much of a guy mangnet...I know!'

"Hey Shadow!"I said at the girl who was cooking our dinner.

"Yeah Soul."She turned around.

"Well you know Death Manor Kid's house?"

"Yeah of course I do we're going to the party right?"

"Well yeah I mean Kid and Blackstar haves dates even your dad so-"

"Ok sure!"A smile appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?"  
"I'll go with you."

"Oh ok great it starts at 8 so be ready!"

"'K!"She said.

'Man that was a lot easier than I expected!Damn it what am I gonna wear?'

"Soul what are you thinking about?"Shadow asked.

"Nothing.."I replied.

"Ok!"she said.

Shadow's POV

'I thought he would never ask!Now what to to wear for the party something pretty...'

Soul's POV:

_We got looked pretty (in her high heeled sandals and black and yellow pretty dress).I was wearing my tux I wore in the devil spirit's room while dancing with Maka. Shadow complemented it as "cute" or "handsom" I of corse was wearing pink flower dress and Blackstar a T-shirt and some was in a "perfectly symmectrical"tux and Maka was wearing a pink flower dress._

"First thing is first,"Kid said,"Drink,eat,dance,you know stuff Maka and I will be dancing."

He winked at Blackstar and me.

We looked at each other then at our dates obiviously they were chatting with Liz and Patty about how cute and perfect Maka and Kid looked together.

Then Shadow grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the dance ,Liz,and Patty followed her lead.

I put my free hand on her waist and she put her free hand on my for Blackstar he was being teached how to had it under control but appearently Patty and her date were twirling around each other.

But then I lost connection to the world around me as I pulled her closer she smiling and closing her fingers locked so tightly together.I never felt this way with any other girl I have dated.

"Soul..."

"Shadow.."

And then it was over before it started.

"HAHAHAHAHAH SOUL CAN'T KISS A GIRL!"Blackstar started laughing.

Kid was suddenly drawn to a cute girl in class named Feather (sorry my friend suggested that as my present to her ;D).I could see jealousy in Maka's eyes.

"Hey may I have this dance?"a tall musculer guy asked Shadow.

"Uh ok."

'WHAT THE HELL!I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!HAHAHA!'

I thought something more caught in my mind why who she accept that invitation?

She accepted that like I did to her was it because of what Blackstar said?Is that why she went to dance with him?

Next thing I know I hear her scream "GET AWAY FROM ME".And I acted I ran over to the guy and punched him as hard as I could in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"His rage controlled his yelling.

Everyone looked at us.

"Don't you dare ever touch her again."

"OH YEAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!"

Kid appeared with Maka at his side.

"We'll kick you out."

Ooohs' from the crowd staring at us.

"C'mon Shadow,let's get away from that hell of an idiot."

She nodded and slipped her arm around me.

I blushed as she layed her head on my shoulder.

_Hours passed Tsubaki and Blackstar were asleep on each and Kid were chatting about symmetry and the test for Shadow and me we just talked on a symetric couch wich was obviously Kid's._

End of chapter 6!

Like it! Review! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Ok if you have any ideas you would like to share with me HURRY! Anyway in this chapter Kid relizes that Maka does love him but not some girl that would just leave sorry I couldn't rly find a good introduction for Kid's (again) ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 7:Questioning Love

Shadow's POV:

"Hey Soul."

"Yeah,Shadow?"he asked me.

"Well why did you stick up for me?"

"I felt like I had to do something."

It was at least one in the decided to walk instead of ride a taxi to our home, because it was such a butiful was was the last day of November.

'I knew I should of brought me a jacket!'

"Here we are!"Soul said.

"Home!"I shouted in excitment.

I ran up to the steps and burst the door open as soon as I had unlocked it.

I put on a T-shirt and some comforterable shorts and went to bed.

And wondered if Soul was hinding something...

Kid's POV:

"Maka isn't it a little to late?"I asked at the girl.

"Oh!1 am in the morning oh damn it!"Maka said embarrassed.

"It's ok it's so late I doubt you can survive the walk how about you stay the night I can lend you a room you know."

"Oh are you sure?"I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine with it.I mean dad doesn't come home a lot because of his you won't have to worry about him."

"Thank you so much!"She said hugging him.

I got the "BLUSHIES" again.

_I showed Maka around the house just in case she got lost or needed me...or Liz not so much Patty because you know...anyway, I feel quite different when I'm around her. I don't know if it is that she is perfectly symetrical or if I just have-_

"WAIT!"I yell in my room,"IS MY BED OUT OF LINE I WILL NOT STAND THIS WHAT SO EVER IT MUST BE SYMETRICAL NOT A PEICE OF GARBAGE!"

"SHUT UP KID!"I hear Liz yell.

Blackstar's POV:

*Flash back*

'The test is tomorrow and I can't focus.I know!I'll have to cheat my way into getting a good grade!But this time I'll be more careful!' ( XD )

"HAHAHAHA!"I laugh,"hey Tsubaki I'm gonna go for a walk!"

"Ok Blackstar just be careful!"Tsubaki said.

"I'm assasin I don't need luck!HAHAHA!"

'Damn that it's worse than the last time with the so called "SUPER WRITTEN EXAM"

anyway Tsubaki I think has been a little protective for me hmmm...'

"I KNOW SHE JUST DOESN'T WANT ANY STUCK UP LOSERS TO TRY AND SURPASS ME WHEN I SURPASS GOD!"

"Blackstar keep it down I'm trying to sleep."

I hear Tsubaki calling from the room next door.

'DAMN IT SHE HEARD ME!'

End of chapter 7.

I know it was next chapter it will be good! 3

REVIEW!AND IF U WANT YOUR IDEA POST IT WITH YOUR REVIEW! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I was just listening to a Vocaloid song so it made me really hasn't had any _action _involved.I'm not gonna spoil the chapter for you,so I hope you like it!

Chapter 8: The Puppet Master

Kid's POV:

"Hey! Look what I found!"Maka said running to the other side of Kid's attic.

She held up an old flyer that read "Best Puppet Theater In Town Come And Visit Us!Everyone Is Welcomed At Marrion's Puppet Palace!".

"Oh I didn't even know that place even existed.."I said scratching the back of my head.

"Ha!That place?!"Liz said poking out from behind a medium sized box.

"What do you know about that place?"I asked Liz.

"I passed the place when I took Patty shopping for her is quite creepy though but it's still open."

"Ooh!Can we go Kid preety preety please!?"Maka begged me with her puppy eyes.

"YEAH KID IT WILL BE FUN!"Patty said popping out of a huge box.

"I don't know about this place.."I said.

"Oh c'mon Kid it'll be fun!"Maka said pulling my arm.

"Fine.."I said giving up.

"Now let's invite all of our friends!"Maka said pulling out her phone.

At Blackstar's and Tsubaki's house,

Tsubaki's POV:

"Sure!Meet you there!Bye!"I said ending my call with Maka.

"Hey Blackstar get off of you PS whatever!"I said turning off the PS3(Play Station 3 [if you don't know what that is]).

"TSUBAKI I WAS PLAYING UNCHARTED 3!I DIDN'T GET TO SAVE IT!"Blackstar yelled at me.

"We are going with our friends to a puppet theater."

"B-but Tsubaki-"

"Stop being a big baby,"I said pulling his arm.

"I am not some big fat baby!I don't know if Sully died..."Blackstar said still winning.

"You're acting like one!"I said exiting my house with Blackstar.

At Soul's and Shadow's House:

Soul's POV:

"Soul we're going to a puppet theater with our friends ok?"Shadow asked.

"Yeah sure whatever...as long as it's NOT about ponies or princesses.."I said.

"Uh yeah I think there won't be..."Shadow said.

"Ok let's go."

"K!

_We walked down to this old building where the wood was rotting and the windows were broken but on the door the sign said "Always Open!Always Welcomed!". Some how that counted as one of the most creepy signs I have ever seen._

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah Maka said this is the place,"Shadow said looking down at the directions she had copied down from Maka,"Maybe they are inside."

She opened the door and a child with long blond hair and blue eyes and a red maid dress popped out.

"Welcome!"the girl smiled,"Papa and Momma aren't here right now so I'm running the theater!Anyway my name is Marrion!"

"Nice to meet you Marrion!My name is Shadow is this is my friend Soul!"Shadow said smiling at the girl,I on the other hand didn't.

"Did anybody else come by yet?"I asked.

"Nope!"Marrion said still smiling.

" what-"Shadow was cut off.

"You know I love showing my skills on puppets I can put on one of my favorite puppet acts!" Marrion offered.

"Uh.."Shadow and I said unsure.

"C'mon it will be fun!"Marrion pulled us into the theater.

Marrion led us through the building to a large backroom with a stage and red curtains.

"I'll be right back!"Marrion said wearing that same smile as she let go of our wrists and ran upstairs and into a strange glowing room.

Then I noticed something.

"Hey Shadow either that girl has a very strong grip or she made our wrists bleed,"I said looking at my wrist.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"I asked.

"She's evil!"

"I doubt it."

"I'm back!"Marrion appeared out of the room,"Are you ready?"

"Mmmhmm!"Shadow smiled weakly.

"What's the act going to be about?"I asked Marrion.

"I'm afraid that's a secret that you'll soon find out,"Marrion grabbed a hold of our wrists and pulled us behind the stage and red curtains.

"I forgot to get drinks!"Marrion gasped and ran over to the table and grabbed 2 greenish fizzing drinks,"Here!Drink this!"

"We drank before we came you though!"Shadow refused.

"Oh I insist!Please!"Marrion begged.

"What is it?"I asked Marrion.

Marrion smiled,"It's _Dr. Pepper_!"

I couldn't resist that's my favorite soda.I took it from Marrion and drank it gave me a disapproving look before slapping me.

"Why did you do that?He was only drinking!"Marrion said.

Shadow's POV:

"Your a witch!"Shadow shouted.

"You shouldn't call her that...just a poor helpless girl,"Soul said looking down at his feet.

Then he smiled.

"S-Soul?"

"Soul please give this girl a drink,"Marrion said.

"My pleasure mad'am!"Soul smiled,his sharp teeth showing.

"Soul snap out of it!"I said terrified of my partner.

"Mmm...I don't think so.."Marrion said pushing me into a corner.

Soul forced the drink into my hands.I was forced to drink it and then everything became black and I felt _imprisoned_.

Blackstar's POV:

"So this is the damn place?It's pretty damn ugly and old,"I said looking at the old worn down place.

"Maka said she would be here in fifth-teen minutes,"Tsubaki said.

"Should we go ahead and go on in?"I asked Tsubaki.

"Oh hello!"Shadow popped out from the door,smiling quite creepy.

"Hi Shadow,should we come inside?"Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah Marrion will be waiting!"Shadow said pulling us in.

"Nice to see you two,"Soul greeted us,"You should come and meet Marrion she's a great sweet little girl!"

"Soul are you alright?You're acting strange,"I said noticing that Soul's smile was exactly like Shadow's.

"Of course we're fine!Why would you think that?"Soul said not dropping his smile.

"More visitors!How wonderful!"a little girl walked towards the entrance,as her blue eyes flashed.

"This is Marrion!She's the sweetest girl I have ever met!"Soul said.

"Oh how sweet of you Soul!Now follow me!"Marrion said pulling our wrists Soul and Shadow following us skipping.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"I shouted yanking my wrist out of Marrion's grasp.

Marrion let go of Tsubaki and started crying.

"How dare you make her cry,"Soul and Shadow said together.

Soul transformed into scythe and landed into Shadow's hands.

"You'll pay for upsetting Marrion!"Shadow shouted charging at us,her smile disappearing.

"Tsubaki!"I shouted.

"Right!"Tsubaki yelled,"Enchanted sword mode activated!"

She transformed into a sword.

"You aren't our friends!I suppose I'll just have to eliminate you then!"I shouted running.

"Blackstar we don't want to kill them!We'll just knock them out with chain mode!"Tsubaki said as she transformed into a chain.

"I guess you're right!Hey Shadow take this!"I ran around her forming a star.

"What the hell!?"Kid yelled as him,Maka,Liz,Patty ran towards us.

"Guys stop fighting!"Maka yelled at us four.

"Who's this girl?"Kid asked us.

" 's some how controlling Soul and Shadow!"I shouted still keeping my star in place.

"Hmmm?Who are they?More visitors?"Marrion asked Shadow as stood up,she wasn't crying anymore.

"They're our friends!That's Maka my sister,and that's Kid,and the two sisters over there are Liz and Patty!"Shadow said retrieving her creepy smile as Soul transformed.

"Please let's go some where else besides this hall,like...I know!"Marrion said happily.

Tsubaki transformed back into a human and followed the rest into a large theater room.

"You have to be kidding me!"I said out loud but no one seemed to care.

Soul's POV:

'Where am I?'

I look all around me. All I could see is Blackness.

"Hello Soully!"a high pitched girlish sound echoed.

I looked around again. No one is there.

'It's just my mind playing tricks on me. I'm sure no -'

"Your mind isn't playing tricks on you Soully. This is all real!" the same voice echoed through the darkness.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Stupid stupid stupid little boy...if you want to find me, or the door way out of here,"I feel something at my feet,"You're gonna need light."

After searching for the object, I had finally picked it up. At the bottom it's scratchy.

'A MATCH BOX!'

I open the match box and pick up a match and light it.

I look around, it looks like I'm in my house (Shadow's mansion).

"BOOM!"

I hear that voice again, except it was laughing, but not just that voice. I heard two girls screaming.

I followed the sounds of the screams and laughter.

I went up the stairs to left towards Shadow's bedroom. As I past it I saw a note on her dresser.

The laughter and screaming started to get louder as I got closer.

At the end of the hallway there was a room that I have never seen before.

'That's strange.'

As I opened the door I think I almost collapsed.

End of chapter 8.

That took me a long time to do. Sorry it took me so long...


End file.
